Cucco Overlord
by smartdevon
Summary: The adventures of various odd characters through time and space
1. Wind Sorcerer

I made this as a joke, but it turned out funny

**The Cucco Overlord**

Throughout the years in Hyrule There have been several heroes and evils. Ganondorf the demon king, Vaati the wind sorcerer, The dark interlopers. However there was one evil working behind the scenes. where there were heroes and villains there was also this dark power. this power new himself as the cucco overlord. born in termina, the cucco overlord had always searched for power. he was already powerful to be sure. legions of cuccos stood at his command. cuccos, the bird that was infamous in hyrule as the unkillable beast. the greatest of all foes. The cucco overlord had a plan. he was to collect power. there came a day when the cucco overlord chose to awaken his true power. he sent his plan into action. a legion of cuccos were sent to hyrule town, to collect a certain artifact. a hat that grants wishes, the minish cap. The cuccos were sent to collect the minish cap. it wasn't easy as a villain known as Vaati had just caused mass havoc. however. the cucco overlord had plans for him as well. The cucco overlord had done dealings with Vaati. revival, along with new life, Vaati was to serve the cucco overlord.

"I can." vaati told him. "but im going to get some help of my own." Vaati had a certain man in mind. as Vaati set out to get his _special job_ done.

"I was wonderin when you'd show up." The man Vaati spoke with was quite on odd chap.

"Tingle." Vaati didn't say anything else

"heard you got your butt kicked by that green bean."

"heard you were doin buisness with him."

"I do what I need to do to get what I need."

"you think your gonna become a fairy like that?" tingle looked hurt.

"you don't judge my hobbies I won't judge yours geeze" there was bitterness in tingles voice

"Yeah yeah calm down look we got a new job to do."

"does it pay?

"tons"

"im in" tingle's eyes changed to gain eagerness.

Vaati and tingle had no time gaining the minish cap. Vaati had the power of winds, and tingle was a timelord, who traveled through the ages with his indigo pocketwatch. the cucco overlord began to favor these agents of his. "by the way we met some lady, anju I think it was. she a friend of yourse?" tingle seemed to had no problem asking the cucco overlord about his personal life. as it turns out anju was known as the cucco queen. faithful wife of the cucco overlord. the cucco overlord then handed the two a new list of requests. items that he wanted for power.

_wind waker_

_majora's mask_

_fierce diety's mask_

_fused shadow_

_Triforce_

_ocarina of time_

"the triforce aint somethin you just hide under your jacket" vaati told the cuco overlord.

"that one's for later" the cuco overlrod explained. "you can use the power you gain to collect it but I expect all these items in my hands. I'll know if you hide anything" the cucco overlords last words rang in vaati's mind as he set out with tingle

"where to?" his partner asked "and when?" tingle fiddled with his pokcet watch.

"I have a plan" vaati explained. if they took the objects before they became famouse. it would be easy "the sky era" vaati said. "near the creation of the ocarina of time"

the duo took themselves just there. they peered into a room in hyrule castle. to mustachioed men were working diligently at a table.

"what're you fan boys up to?" vaati spun around to face the voice a red haired man stood in front of them. "if you wanna met the composer brothers just ask man." vaati swallowed his pride right there.

"I'm a huge fanboy. I just love there.. music?"

"yeah theyre popular. I'll introduce you to em. im the head architect of castle town. I know people"

Once they were inside they were very close to powerful magic.

"this is our workshop. we've been working on the power of music to alter nature." the older brother, introduced as sharp. a short man dressed in red explained most of their project "my brother flat and I have created several magical instruments that have different effects of nature. the ocarina of time here. the ocarina of wind, the flute, and the wind waker, to conduct. we've immitated some of the magic found in the godees harp. " flat showed of a golden harp as flat displayed his table of instruments.

"got a plan?" tingle whispered

"go!" vaati scrambled taking as many insturments as he could. tingl grabbed the goddes harp and ocarina of time. vaati took the wind waker and ocarina of threw himself atop the two and timgle frantically pushed some ubttons on his pocketwatch.

"what are you doing?!" vaati couldn't tell if it came from sharp or flat. tingle said his magic words in superspeed

"kooloh Limpah!" in a flash the two. no, three were gone. as vaati and tingle fell into saltwater groose came tumbling after them.


	2. Kokiri's Ancestor

Groose wouldn't shut up. "you think you can just run off with those items in your pocket without ol' groose here gitten em back?!" vaati and groose had washed up on a forested island. the area was covered in a vast ocean.

"you find out where we are yet?" vaati watched as tingle fiddled with his pocketwatch.

"not sure but my watch is busted. I should go find some pieces."

"I hope you don't expect them to ust be lying around."

"relax. ive traveled to this period before. allowe me to explain. within the history of hyrule there is what I call the split."

"split?" vaati was confused.

"yes, split. you see vaati. not long after your life a certain gerudo comes into power." tingle explained. "this gerudo is ganondorf. for seven long years he rules hyrule with an iron fist. however he is eventually defeated by a boy in green using the master sword, and the ocarina of time." tingle held up the ocarina of time. "he is known as the hero of time. however, this man, like me, was a timetraveler. however unlike me his time traveling methods caused him to age. after he saved hyrule. the princess wanted to repay this hero. she sent him back to his original time and age. when she does this, she creates a split in the multiverse. one where the hero's adult for had saved hyrule, and one in the heros child form. who, by the way, prevented ganon from coming to power in the first place. right now we exsist in the timeline where ganondorf _did_ come to power." vaati's head was spinning.

"I don't get it" vaati said. tingle sighed.

"basically, this is one of many possible futures. and we can leave it at that." vaati was contempt in that. groose intervened.

"look, I don't understand much of that but I happen to have a little time travel experience myself." tingle raised an eyebrow. groose smiled. "my buddy and i. we traveled back in time to slay a demon and save our friend. if I hadnt been there. zelda wouldve been killed by this pretty boy wizard-"

"Demise!" tingle seemed alarmed. "Ive been to that period too. the goddess chosen hero. he traveled through the gate of time to slay the demon king demise! you were there?!"

"heck yeah I was." groose smirked. "though that demeese guy"

"demise" vaati corrected.

"whatever, he said somethin at the end. somethin like, 'I'll kill your ancestors' he's supposed to come back or somethin." vaati thought for a moment. the hero of the minish who'd defeated him. if he truly had the blood of the hero, that would make vaati. _No._ _Im not some stupid sequal. I'm me_ vaati couldn't just be some tool for revenge. he wasn't some puppet. _Not puppet. king._ vaati pushed those thoughts aside. he didn't care if he was demise. it didn't matter anymore. those were just old legends. Tingle gave Vaati a much needed interruption to his thought process.

"I'm going to see if I can use the ocarina of time to fix my pocketwatch. though iwill need to pick up some pieces from a nearby island. we'll meet here later."

"why don't you just use the ocarina itself?" groose asked.

"heck I don't know how to play that thing." tingle just shrugged.

"we'll stay here and wait." Vaati said.

"guess we're stuck together for now" groose commented. but when we get back. you've got some consequences to face."

"yeah yeah" Vaati said.

Vaati and Groose had decided to explore the island. Vaati told groose about the cucco overlord. (he didn't have much else to do. and groose didn't seem to be much of a threat) "So whadda ya get outta helpin that dumb bird anyway?"

"power" Vaati answered. "Once he's got hyrule I get my piece"

"does hyrule really get to be that big a deal?"

"it's one of the biggest kingdoms in the world." Vaati answered. groose seemed happy with that answer.

"duh, I built hyrule town."

"I know, I sieged the castle in my era."

"then ya got your butt kicked by a kid." vaati pulled out the wind waker and knocked groose off his feet.

"awe come on man." vaati had on him the wind waker, the ocarina of wind, and the flute, which he'd begin calling the flute of wind. beign a wind sorcerer. they were quite easy to use. even if he wasn't the best musician. tingle had taken the ocarina of time and groose had insisted on carrying the goddess harp. apparently he was friends with its original owners. as groose and vaati wandered the forest they often heard things in the bushes. there was a big tree in the center of the island. and when vaati looked close… was that a face? vaati walked toward the tree and it opened its eyes? the tree examined vaati and begin speaking in his own language.

"you remind me of an old legend"

"I'm that famous eh?" the tree appeared to be taken by surprise. "you speak the ancient tongue!"

"well yeah, so do you."

"so are you actually…"

"excuse me." groose cut in. "I've got this guy on a tight rope right now but we'd like a way to get around. do you have a boat or somethin?" the tree looked at the two in disgust

"I am the great and mighty deku tree. I would never help someone as devious as Vaati."

"great deku tree!" a high pitched voice called out from behind. vaati turned arouned and saw a small crature. his body apeared to be made of wood. his face looked like a leaf.

"Makar, get away from here this man is dangerous!"

"look we just want off this island. outta this era. just calm down and we'll be outta your hair in no time." vaati explained.

"why have you come here?" the deku tree demanded.

"escape prison." the deku tree didn't like that answer. "we don't have time for this. nto with ganondorf on the loose!"

"geeze all I ever hear about is this ganondorf guy. is he really all that?"

"Leave this place!" the deku tree demanded.

"yeah yeah were goin." Vaati turned around. makar was was holding a small instrument. a violin?"

"play somethin." vaati said.

"wh-what?"

"you good? than play somethin." makar slwoly raised his instrument. and began an crude tune. but as the little guy gained confidence he began to get better. "we can get him to play the song of time. and get outta here." vaati whispered. groose produced a small sheet of paper.

"what about tingle?" he asked.

vaati took the paper. it was sheet music. he looked around and found a small stick and began drawing a musical staff in the mud. then used rocks as notes. he then scribbled something on the back of the paper and let it go.

"that note will get to tingle. im tellin him when we're goin." vaati looked at makar. "play this song please." makar obeyed. and groose helped out with the goddess harp. vaati began conducting the two with the wind waker. the magic of those instruments amonted to just enough to turn back the clock. makar seemed scared and dropped his instrument. but the spell was already done. the area was a lot dryer. and as vaati looked at a much older rather different looking deku tree. he knew that they'd reached the era of the hero of time.

"y-you tircked me!" makar cried. Vaati began to take pity on him.

"don't worry little guy we'll get you home soon enough."

"we shouldn't have done that" groose said. "why did we come to this period.?"

"simple." Vaati answered. "this is the period in which Tingle was born. it's also the period in which the ferice diety's mask is found."

"your still goin through with that crazy mission of yours?!" groose was angry.

"relax ill return you both to your respective periods in time. soon.

"great deku tree?" makar looked u at the tree. "I think he's sleeping." vaati said. he didn't want to tlell makar he was obviously dead.


	3. Lost in the Woods

The trio wandered the lost woods. Makar seemed to know his way around. "I dunno how" he explained "is jus so famil-ar." Despite this they soon found themselves...lost.

"Is this where you magically solve all our problems? " groose asked. Vaati chuckled.

"This was the plan. The only way to tackle the lost woods is to get lost in them. These woods are a portal to all places. Our goal is Termina." Groose looked up. " termina " vaati explained "is tingles home world." The three continued until vaati found what he was looking for. A vast, seemingly endless pit. "Down here." Vaati said.

'Last time i fell that far i discovered the surface." Groose said.

"If you want to stay behind thats not my problem." Vaati explained as he jumped dooff the ledge. Groose quickly followed suit along with Makar.

Groose was the first to wake. He found himself in an underground area lit by... by sunlight? Groose could see clearly but no light source revealed itself. He looked up from where he gell to see... nothing. The same dirt ceiling covered overhead making his decent seem impossible. Groosesaw vaati and makar begining to wake up and he helped them come to their senses. Vaati once again took the lead. "Lets go." He said. Vaati took the group down the tunnel. It was a long path. Groose was getting more and more confused. Soon tge came upon a stone staircase, and a shriveled tree, one that seemed to have... a face? "A deku scrub." Vaati explained "one who's soul was never healed." Makar hughed Vaati's leg. Vaati was annoyed but makar didnt notice. "Wait here until i call you up." He told the two. Vaati ventured up the stairs. Groose heard him talking with someone. Be couldnt tell who. Soon vaati called back. "Cmon!"together groose and makar ckimbed the stairs. They were suprised to se vaati standing next to a redheaded man wearing purple clothes and carrying a large pack with masks hanging from the side. Be wouldnt stop... smiling. "This is the happy mask salesman." Vaati explained. "An... aquantance of tingles." The happy mask salesman eagerly shaked groose and makars hands.

"Im excited for visitors, but youve come and a terrible time." The nask salesman said. "Ive sent a small boy to recover a mask of mine. Itd been stolen! If i font get it back... well you might just look at the sky." Groose leeked out a small door to see a busy town. People were panicking. Up in the sky a face of horror hung in the sky. Grooses heart rate sped into rapid fire.

"The moon." He whipsered.

Vaati was frustrated. "Majoras mask." He said to himself "i needed that for lord cucco." Vaati turned towards the others. "We'll be going" Vaati said firmly.

"Right now your in clock tower. Tingle spends his time right behind us." Explained the mask salesman.

"Noted" groose said. "So whats the plan then?" Groose asked.

"Get him to take us outta here." Vaati explained. The group exited the clock tower and hung around the back. Hroose looked at the sky again. "That moon is really close." Suddenly they heard a song. Up from the top of clock tower a song played louder than any instrument ahould have made. ghe group stopped in their tracks as four giants came from east. West. North. And south.


	4. Vaati's Transgression

Vaati, Makar, and Groose made a run for it. Groose frantaccally played the ocarina of time as they ran through the woods. The moon loomed over them with a fierce look on it's face. Vaati felt himself getting dizzy... tired... confused...his consciousness drifted away...

Vaati awoke. he didn't recognize the woods around him. He was alone. suddenyl he hear a loud voice booming next to him. "Vaati the Minish!" vaati jumped as he saw the cucco overlord looming right next to him. "You have failed to do what i have asked of you! where are the items i ordered you to collect!?"

"Sir i swear, we have them i just need more time!" Vaati presented the wind waker. "Here! the wind waker!"the cuccco overlord stomped causing vaati to fall down.

"To the dungeon with you!" Vaati spent four days in the dungeon. on the morning of the fifth day the door creaked open. he saw his old freidn tingle standing there with makar and groose.

"we spoke to the cucco overlord" tingle said. Vaati was shuffled to stand before the cucco overlords throne.

"Vaati" the cucco overlord said. "Give me the items you have." the cucco overlord was wearing both the fused shadow and majoras mask. that meant.. groose still had the ocarina of time... Vaati lifted the wind waker in front of him. "Bring it to me" the cucco overlord ordered. Vaati looked at the cucco overlord, then at the wind waker. swiftly vaati swung the wind waker dcreating a gust of wind, blowing the cucco overlord back. his allies were clearly shocked.

"Fight with me or against me" Vaati declared. "Ive made too many mistakes already. It's time to atone, by stopping you!" Vaati fired several jolts of electricity at the cucco overlord. The cucco overlord stood, dark magic surrounded vaati. Vaati screamed in pain. Tingle dashed to the cucco overlord and gave him his best karate kick. Groose began playing the ocarina of time. The cucco overlord brushed Tingle away and andvanced toward groose. Makar stood in his way.

"Move you insect" the cucco overlord commanded. Makar began playing his violin and caused the cucco overlord to be overcome with the urge to dance. Groose disapeared and reaapeared with a long blade, a blade that gave off a sense of hope, the master sword! groose dashed and struck the cucco overlord in the chest. in a blast of light, the cucco overlord was defeated. when the dust cleared. Vaati stomped on the fused shadow and majoras mask breaking them. he looked at tingle.

"You got your time machine?" Tingle nodded.

"Good." vaati said. "now go tot eh era of the minish, and kill me, prevent my sins, i beg of you"

"I couldnt!" tingle protested.

"Please." vaati said. "We can prevent so much bloodshed."

"But"

"No buts," tingle looked at his stopwatch.

"Ill do it." Tingle disappeared. and vaati looked at groose and makar, his only friends, before he faded from existance. everything was right.


End file.
